


Money Is The Motive

by mixingofmorals



Category: Larry - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rich Louis, Rimming, Smut, Stripper Harry, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Harry, insecure!louis, larry au, larry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixingofmorals/pseuds/mixingofmorals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is tired of work, and decides he deserves a strip show. But when he gets there and sees Harry,<br/>its obvious that he'll want a lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Money Is The Motive

**Author's Note:**

> For fun, play The Morning by The Weeknd. it flows reaaaalllyy good with the story. and it's what inspired this oneshot. btw if you listen to it I'd put in headphones if there's people around! xx (;  
> P.s, im not really into rimming but idk i wanted to try it out GIVE ME FEEDBAAAACK♡

Louis loosens his tie as he steps into his Mercedes Benz after a long, exhausting day at the law firm. He runs his hand through his hair, keeping one hand on the wheel and heading on the route home through the city. But as he stops at a light, he looks to the left and sees a dark colored brick building with a pink lightup sign saying 'girls, girls, girls' with an open entrance. But on the other side of the building theres a set of closed doors, and above them is a blue lightup sign that says 'boys, boys, boys'. And Louis decides, he could use a break. As he makes a left towards the strip club, he definitely doesn't think about all that he could do with the amount of money in his wallet.  
-  
He walks in, and everyone looks at him like some sort of outsider. A petite man, with flippy hair? Yeah, outsider alright. The music is almost unbarably loud, but tolerable. There's middle aged men everywhere, and even a couple of women who seem to be housewives. He walks towards a silver stage shaped in a 'T' with four poles spread across the front. He takes a seat in one of the set of chairs closest to the stage. On stage now, there is a pretty blonde man, sort of short but absolutely lovely. Beside him, is a black haired boy, with tattoos gracing his slim body and cheekbones to stop a war. On the third pole there's a tall built man with only a few tattoos, and short brown hair. As he moves, the muscles in his back flex. 

Louis decides the blonde is too boyish, the brown haired one isn't really his type- but then the most beautiful thing Louis has ever seen struts on stage in only black, tight shorts showing half of his cute little arse, and combat boots. He's got wild curly brown hair that Louis wants to pull and run his hands through. He stares in complete awe at what he's pretty sure are green eyes. The man has a long and wide torso and tattoos literally scattered over his left upperarm. On his chest are some swallows, and Louis gulps because he's pretty damn sure about what he wants to swallow. He's got long nice legs that sort of stomp him around everywhere. He's clumsy, but careful. He goes to the last pole, the one directly in front of Louis. The man grinds and dances against the pole, swaying around with the heavy beat of the music. Louis lasts about two minutes before he runs up to the front counter and asks the manager, 

"How much would a private room be, with him?" Louis points at the curly haired man on stage. 

"Harry? Depends on what you want mate." 

Louis takes in the name and wants to remember it forever. "I want everything." 

 

The manager raises an eyebrow at Louis' dazed expression but nods, "Anything but sex. That's off limits. But five hours with him will be $500." 

Louis doesn't even flinch as he pulls out a fat wad of cash. 

"Just give that to Harry when you're finished." 

Louis nods and puts the cash away, but then remembers something, "Do you happen to sell champagne or wine?" 

The man behind the counter nods. And Louis turns to look at the gorgeous man on the pole. Louis doesn't take his eyes off of Harry, "Give me the best bottle you have." 

The manager nods then calls for a bouncer, "Tell Harry to get to room seven in Hall A." 

The bouncer then goes to the stage and calls Harry's name and says something in his ear. Harry looks around then his eyes land on Louis and his heart almost drops. Harry's eyes are definitely green. Harry waves and gives Louis a genuine smile before he heads toward a hallway and disappears.

Louis taps his fingers impatiently on the counter, waiting for them to get the champagne to the room Harry is in. The manager speaks into a walkie-talkie then speaks to Louis, "Harry and your champagne are waiting in room seven. Just got down that hall, last door on the right." Louis turns around and basically jogs down the hallway, he stares at the door and takes a deep breath before opening it. 

When he steps in, Harry is on the edge of the bed, playing with his hands in his lap. He looks up when Louis walks in though, a bright smile when he sees him. Louis' breath hitches because, are those dimples? He gives Harry a timid smile and stands by the door.  


"Hi babe. I'm Harry. What's your name?" Harry asks. 

Louis feels his knees buckle a bit, Harry's voice reminds him of brownies fresh out the oven. "I-I'm Louis.." 

Harry sizes him up, head to toe. Then gestures for Louis to come over with his finger. "Come here." 

Louis obeys and stands in front of Harry. He reaches up and traces his large hand over Louis' pixie features. 

"You're gorgeous, " Harry states pulling Louis inbetween his legs, placing his chin on his stomach to look up at him. "By far the prettiest thing I've ever seen come in here, or anywhere else." 

Louis strong cheekbones are tinting pink, and he replies, "Me? Have you looked in a mirror?" 

Harry gives a soft laugh, and shrugs. "I'd rather look at you." 

As he says that, he reaches up and starts removing Louis' tie. He looks up at Louis, and as he starts the unbutton his shirt, Louis reaches up and gently stops Harry's hand. "I-I'm not comfortable with my body.." 

Harry stands up, and Louis realizes how big he really is. He has to look up to look Harry in the eye. "Why would you think such a thing, love?" 

Louis shrugs and looks down, but Harry puts two finger under his chin and makes him look up again.

"Can I prove you wrong? Please? Just let me show you how beautiful you are." 

Louis nods, "Anything you want.." 

Harry presses a soft kiss to Louis cheek and moves his mouth to his ear, "Lay on the bed, babe."

Louis lays on his back, his heart speeding up a bit. Harry crawls onto the bed and settles inbetween Louis' legs. He reaches behind him and pulls Louis' shoes off, and tosses them off the bed. He slides his hands up Louis' thighs, smirking at the obvious hard-on Louis has. He undoes the button on Louis pants and slides them off. He leans down and licks Louis' cock through his boxers. Louis lets out a breathy moan and reaches down, tangling his fingers in Harry's hair. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Harry looks up and smiles, "I know. But i want to do this." 

He pulls down Louis' boxers and swallows him down. He lets his tongue flick against Louis' slit, than he deep throats again. Louis looks down at Harry, his pretty pink lips stretched around his cock, glistening with spit. Harry bobs his head up and down, and Louis guides him by lightly tugging his hair. Harry moans, sending vibrations onto Louis' dick. He pulls off and ducks inbetween Louis' legs. Pressing soft licks and kisses to his thighs as he makes his way to Louis' hole. He presses his tongue to the ring of muscles, and Louis' back arches off the bed. Harry teases the hole, licking around the outside. 

Louis whines at the back of his throat, "Oh god, baby please don't tease me."

Harry obliges and pushes his tongue inside, and Louis keens above him. He lets his tongue go in as far as it will go, and Louis starts moaning even louder. 

"Harry, Harry, Harry. I'm gonna come," 

And Harry slips his tongue out, leaving a confused look on Louis' face. 

"Why'd you stop?" He asks. 

Harry smiles and reaches for the drawer beside the bed, pulling out some condoms and lube. "I want you to come from me fucking you. If that's okay?" 

Louis' eyes go wide, "That'd be absolutely perfect Harry..But I thought sex was off limits?" 

Harry smirks, "Cause the other dancers don't want to, and I never do either. But you? I'll do you in a heartbeat. And quite frankly I really want to." 

Louis starts blushing and nods, "Okay. Yeah."

Harry squirts some lube onto his fingers and trails them down to Louis hole. "I'm gonna open you up, okay baby? But first can you take off your shirt for me?" 

Louis slowly unbottons his shirt. Biting his lip the whole time, afraid that Harry won't like what he sees. Harry stares the whole time, noticing the tattoos across Louis' chest and licking his lips. Louis lets the shirt slide off his arms and he lays back, holding his breath. 

"You're amazing, Louis . Perfect," Harry says. 

Louis looks away, looks anywhere but Harry's eyes.  
"Lou, look at me," So Louis does. "I mean it. I swear." 

Harry leans down and bites at Louis' tummy. Pulling at the skin leaving red marks. He lets his fingers trail down to Louis' hole and presses one inside. Louis puts one hand through Harry's hair, and the wraps the other in the bed sheets. Harry moves his mouth to the spot right below Louis' navel, bites down again, then sucks the skin into his mouth. 

"I love your little pudge Louis." Harry whispers into his skin. 

Louis shakes his head, "You're a flatterer, Harry." 

Harry bites harder onto the skin, and adds a second finger into Louis' hole; moving his fingers around a bit.  
"Sometimes, but right now im just being honest, dear."  
He adds a third finger and spreads them apart, making Louis whimper. 

"I'm ready, Harry. Please I want you." Louis begs.

Harry takes his fingers out, wiping them on the sheets. Then he reaches for his shorts and yanks them off. Letting his huge dick smack against his abs. 

Louis looks down with dazed eyes, "You're point blank perfect everywhere aren't you?" 

Harry smiles and rolls on a condom, "No, but you are." 

Louis shakes his head and mutters, "Damn liar." 

Harry laughs putting his thighs under Louis' thick ones. He positions himself at Louis wet hole, "Ready baby?" 

Louis nods, "Go ahead." 

Harry eases his cock in, slowly. Letting Louis get used to the feeling. Louis moves himself down onto Harry's dick and moans. "Move." 

Harry pulls out to his head before pushing back in, whining Louis, name. Harry leans down and kisses Louis, molding their lips together. He slides his tongue into his mouth, moaning onto Louis' tongue. Louis reaches between them and wipes some of the precome off his dick with his fingers and slides his hand down Harry's back, and pressing a finger into the larger boy's hole. Harry moans into his mouth again, thrusting in faster. He runs his hands up and down Louis' stomach and chest, pinching his tummy a few times. Louis bites Harry's lip sucks it into his mouth. He adds another finger into Harry's hole, scissoring the two digits. He pushes down, slamming his arse against Harry's hips. Harry reaches between them and starts pumping Louis' dick. 

"Im about to come Louis," Harrys says through clenched teeth. 

He switches his angle in Louis' arse, trying to find his prostate. He brushes against a bundle of nerves, making Louis yell his name. He feels heat build in his stomach, and lets his load flow into the condom. Harry starts to slam into Louis' prostate, and jerks him off at the same time. He does a few more thrusts and tugs and Louis come undone between them. Getting come on Harry's butterfly, and the quote across his own chest. 

Harry pulls out and reaches for some tissues on the drawer and cleans the both of them off. He takes off the condom and tosses it into a nearby bin. When he lays down beside Louis, the smaller man cuddles into his side, and lays his head on his chest. They rest for about five minutes till Louis leans over the side of the bed, reaching for the money. 

"Here, love." Harry stares at the money before grabbing it, and stuffing it back into Louis' pants. 

"This was amazing for me, and i definitely dint need to be paid for enjoying myself. Thank you, babe." 

Louis frowns, "Are you sure?" 

Harry nods and presses a chaste kiss to Louis' mouth.  
"Positive." And they start to cuddle again. 

Its silent for a while before Louis speaks up. 

"Why do you this sort of thing Harry? I know not everyone is nice to you," Louis grimaces, imagining Harry with other people. 

Harry shrugs and laughs. "I can assure you, you've been my absolute best lay. But the money is the motive; with other people," He runs a hand up Louis chest and smirks,  
"We've got about 4 more hours together. .How about a round two? And this time you can lick the champagne off my body. Wouldn't want it to go to waste right?"  
Louis jumps up and nods, "Lets get to it."

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors,i didn't proof read this! But I hope you liked this oneshot (:


End file.
